


Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Suga Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge Me, Drugging, Drugs, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Suga is a Good Friend, Sweet Bokuto Koutarou, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Suga’s worried eyes looked at him questionably, his forehead scrunched.He reached for the tea and handed a mug to Akaashi.“Thats the thing Suga… I-“ Akaashi paused, feeling the warmth of the mug in his hands and lap.“I don’t remember anything.”___________________________Akaashi wakes up with no recollection of the previous evening, but his bruised up body imply that something happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii so this is my first fic ever, and I have no idea how to write. I also have no upload schedule, or if i will even continue this, but i thought i should just put it up haha. 
> 
> remember to look in the tags before reading :P

  


It started off like every other morning.

  


Akaashi opened his eyes, only to squint and close them back as the brightness from the sun bore into behind his eyelids.

He rolled over and shut off that chirpy alarm that he heard every morning, Monday through Friday, for the past 2 years. He failed to notice the missed calls that filled his notification screen.

  


Akaashi rubbed his eyes as he sat up and stretched his aching back.

_‘I should stop doing that.._ ’ He thought. He remembered reading somewhere that rubbing your eyes can cause dark circles. 

He made a mental note to try his best and stop that habit of his.

  


He got himself out of bed, trodding groggily to the bathroom.His body hurt like hell, especially his head. Sure, he had gotten headaches in the past, but never this….extreme.Even so, Akaashi continued on with his morning routine, hoping the problem would fix itself. Peeling off his clothes and hopping in the shower, he sleepily closed his eyes and scrubbed himself down. He was so damn tired. He wished he could crawl back into bed and sleep forever.

  


The heated water stung, but afterwards Akaashi felt awake, and was grateful for that. He reached and shut off the shower, pulling his fluffy black robe from off the hook. He stepped onto the fuzzy rug, wrapping himself in the warmth of his robe, a special gift from Kenma last Christmas.

Akaashi looked in the mirror for the first time that morning, after wiping the fog away. His blue eyes starting to scan over his face, looking for any new pimples to pop. 

  


Usually, Akaashi never found any. He took pride in his clear skin, though he would never mention it out loud. And to be honest, Oikawa was the one who gave him all those samples that littered his marble bathroom counter, so he should be thanking him.

Before he could continue thinking about the little containers of cream and serums, Akaashi froze, eyes now trained to the dark purple and blue bruise now forming around his neck. He noticed other little marks and scratches all across his chest and shoulders. Some looked suspiciously like bite marks. As his robe fell open, Akaash looked down and noticed his thighs and stomach were just as a mess as his upper body. 

_‘How did I not see this in the shower? What The hell?’_ Akaashi panicked.

He tried to remember what went on yesterday, but he came up with nothing. His hands started shaking and he began to internally freak out. The pain from his obvious injuries started to register. He should call someone. Maybe Kenma or Suga knew. Maybe Oikawa. No memory of being with them last night popped into his head. 

  


Then again, nothing came to mind from last night.

  


Akaashi leaned against the counter, Elbows resting in between his face wash and towel. Placing his head in his hands, He tried to recall the last 24 hours.

  


_‘I went to my classes, had lunch with Oikawa, stopped at the grocery store, headed home…..or did I stop somewhere?_

_Kenma had a project or something, and Suga mentioned he was heading over to Daichi’s that night…Did I go with them?’_

  


“Ughh!” Akaashi threw his head back frustrated, when a sharp pain shot through his neck and spine.

Tears pricked the corners of Akaashi's eyes, as he fully stood up holding his head. He tied his robe back in p/ace, and tried to gather himself. Wincing, He made his way back to his room. 

He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone. 

  


**11 messages from Suga**

**6 missed calls from Suga**

****  


**22 messages from Kenma**

****  


**4 messages from Oikawa.**

**14 missed calls from Oikawa.**

  


_‘What the hell happened?’_ He thought to himself again. 

Fighting back the sting behind his eyes, he started to dial Suga’s number.

After a single ring, Suga’s voice filled his ears.

  


_“Oh my God Keiji! Are you alright? What happened last night? You never got back to me, and your phone was going straight to voicemail! I even stopped by and you weren’t hom-“_

  


“Wait.. slow down Suga..” Akaashi ’s voice wavered, cutting Suga off. “I just…c-can you come over?” He whispered.

  


Suga was quiet for a second, and Akaashi began to worry that Suga hadn't heard him.

  


_“I’ll be right there~”_ Suga said before Akaashi could give it anymore thought.

As Suga hung up, Akaashi’s hands fell to his lap.His cheeks became damp once again, and this time he let the tears fall, blurring his phone screen.

  


  


  


*************

  


Within what felt like one minute, Akaashi’s doorbell rang. Suga lived around 15 minutes away. The thought of Suga rushing to help his friend filled Akaashi with guilt. It wasn't even 7am and he was already calling for Suga to come over.

Slowly he stood up from his bed and made his way to the front of his apartment.

He looked around, noticing everything was the same. Nothing had changed, though everything felt different. Like he didn’t belong here. His head started to spin a little. Akaashi reached the front door and began to unlock it.

He was greeted with a frantic looking Suga, his silver hair all tossed from the outside elements. 

  


“Oh my God Akaashi! You sounded so scared on the phone! Are you alright? Lemme see if you are hurt-“ Suga stopped, soft brown eyes widening.

  


“Akaashi…”Suga's voice lowered.“What happened to your neck?” He said carefully.

  


Akaashi’s knees gave out not just from pain, but from tiredness as well. Within a split second, Suga was at Akaashi’s side on the floor, holding him as his body shook. He was just so damn confused. He woke up in his bed this morning, but he never remembered getting into bed last night. He doesn’t know how he got home, or who he was with. He doesn’t remember anything at all-

  


  


“Shhh shhh its alright Keiji…” Suga murmured, trying to comfort his close friend, using his given name. Usually, they only used each other's giving names when the situation was serious. In this case, it was much appropriate. 

  


Suga motioned for them to go over to the couch, in which Akaashi mindlessly obliged. With Suga helping him up, they made their way over to the couch. As he began to walk, Akaashi felt another sharp pain shoot up, but from his lower back this time. He winced, screwing his eyes shut,his expression clear as day to Suga. 

Suga patted the velvet couch, motioning towards Akaashi. 

  


“Cmon Akaashi, sit. I’ll make you some tea.”

Akaashi mumbled something that sounded like an ok, and Suga headed for the kitchen.

  


Akaashi sunk into the couch, clutching himself tightly. He let silent tears fall onto his robe. He didn’t know why he was crying. He didn’t remember. He couldn’t remember at all. He was just so… upset? Angry? Confused? In pain? 

  


_‘That last one was a good enough reason to cry..’_ Akaashi thought to himself. 

  


He rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. He tried to focus on the sound of the tea kettle, but Suga’s words from earlier ran through his head. _'Suga stopped by my house? What time was that? It couldn’t have been that late…today is Thursday. '_

Akaashi wracked his brain once again. He had made it a habit not to stay out pass 11:00 on weekdays, so he could stay well rested for school and club activities. He hated being groggy throughout the day, so he made sure he was in bed by 12.

  


“Keiji?”

  


Suga’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?” His voice grew closer. 

Akaashi opened his eyes to see Suga standing there with a tray and two steaming mugs resting on top.

“I don’t think I can eat anything at the moment…” Akaashi spoke with uncertainty. 

“Okay! Okay. That’s okay. We can eat later.”Suga plopped down next to Akaashi after setting the tray down. 

  


“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Suga’s worried eyes looked at him questionably, his forehead scrunched.

He reached for the tea and handed a mug to Akaashi.

“Thats the thing Suga… I-“ Akaashi paused, feeling the warmth of the mug in his hands and lap.

“I don’t remember anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope you enjoyed, and thank u for reading. please leave a comment! :P


End file.
